A Pinch
by LostinLove5
Summary: Even a clueless boy can wonder, and sometimes discover other things besides cooking.
One Shot,

I don't own Shokugeki no Soma, I don't know Jack shit about cooking. LOL

* * *

He stared at his hands and then at the skies above, and let his thoughts drift away. There are times when people mistake that he's just zoning out, it was his characteristic to be carefree. Or at least appearing to be carefree. Underneath his carefree attitude was a man waiting to decimate all his opponents. Mistakes weren't welcome, but they happen. They were an itch, that he found annoying but at least satisfying once they were done and over with.

The thing with losing, was the hope for redemption.

There were other things in his mind, beside food. Something in the back of his mind, he tried his best to shy away from because it was new. It was nothing close to being exposed to a kitchen, or maybe it was, if you're clueless.

It lingered, akin to eating chocolate, so sweet, but the want only grows stronger.

Snow White.

He was fifteen years old, and it had never occurred to him that it was possible to be blind sided with a crush. He assumed that's what it is, Alice Nakiri had left quite an impression on him. He knew from his first encounter with her, she wasn't from japan. She had porcelain skin, and silver silky short hair, to contrast with that, was her fiery eyes. When they had stared into his, it felt like he was being seared alive-pain was memorable after all.

She had smiled so sweetly, but the intensity of her very being was exposed for a mere second and Soma felt everything, even though fleeting. But her intensity had burst quickly when she had collided with her aide due to her being absorbed with him. Or at least, that's what Soma had perceived, but then she could be a total klutz, which doesn't necessarily negatively impact her appeal; It might actually just accentuate her attractiveness.

To further push his ire or interest, he couldn't decipher which one it was…She had exclaimed her surprised when he had managed to finish his two hundred dishes-with 5 seconds to spare. She didn't even filter her thoughts, rather she expressed them quite easily by saying that she expected eight dishes at the most.

Soma, like any easy going fella, just relaxed at her comment and agreed that yes, he was indeed too close for comfort. This was when she introduced herself, and Soma should have figured that Erina and Alice were somehow related, although appearance wise they could be night and day. But they both held that hauteur that was crystal clear. The only difference being that Snow White was willing to converse with him, even giving her a summary of her life.

She wanted to face him, challenge him, and with confidence she said she will be on top.

He liked her spirit, how words easily come out from her. Her intention was clear, and he was the mark.

Though he craved to be a different mark when it comes to her.

He stifled a yawn, his thoughts not progressing any further. It was probably too much.

"Yo! Yukihira,"

He caught sight of the Aldini brothers, he thought they were some type of mafias coming from Italy before. Takumi had that blonde sleek back hair going for him that gave him a debonair charm, while Isami looked like the rogue and the one to rough somebody up. Together, they were unstoppable as a team and even faced individually they weren't somebody to take on lightly.

"Ah," Soma got up from the bench and proceeded to meet them half-way, they were headed to polar star dorm to do some brainstorming. "I got some new dishes!" He said excitedly while the brothers exchanged look, becoming uncomfortable within seconds. Soma, was known for his horrible experimental dishes.

Alice and Ryo were walking not far behind the trio. Alice was going on about the list of things they needed to do to prepare, "We should also visit Erina, that girl will forget to even socialize if people aren't around her," she added and was about to say more things until something caught her eyes.

"This isn't some…." She picked up the paper that was crumpled and left on the bench, she instinctively opened it up, even though usually crumpled things were never important, but her curiosity won out.

Her eyes widened slightly, perhaps the revelation was too much for her as the heat rose from her cheeks, staining her porcelain skin making it quite obvious she was blushing. She silently cursed at herself as she tried her best to be composed.

"What is it, my lady?" Ryo spoke up, his whole demeanor showed he wasn't interested at all in knowing.

 _She is like the sky and the sun, beautiful yet blinding_

 _And I'm like the earth and the ocean, grounded yet raging._

 _Perhaps to be together would result in blazing hell_

 _Or some sort of frozen chaos,_

 _Neither are appealing._

 _But I want to try,_

 _To be a disaster with Snow White._

She was puzzled for a moment, and then smiled. She tried her best to neatly fold the paper.

"Nothing, Ryo," Though the way she held onto the memento could very well mean everything.

THE END

Any guy can be a romantic given the chance, right?


End file.
